


Time Between Scenes

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jared, Gay Sex, J2, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Jensen, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 yay!, Belly bulging YAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Between Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this could take place in like, season one or two. Before Jared really bulked up.

Jared laid on the bed with a hand in his mouth, trying to stifle a moan forming in his throat while Jensen's tongue ran a wet line up his shaft. Jared whimpered when he looked into those bright green eyes that stared back. Jensen winked and closed his mouth around Jared's leaking cock. Jared's hips bucked and forced himself down Jensen's throat, causing a slight gag, but Jensen didn't stop.

"God, Jensen. Feels s'good." He whimpered again when he felt Jensen moan around him. "Want you, Jen. Need you inside me."

Jensen crawled over Jared and kissed his neck, cheek and finally lips. It felt like a fire had been lit between them when their lips met. Jensen ground his hips into Jared’s and growled. Jared bit his lip and bucked his hips up, grinding himself into Jensen.

“Fuck me, Jen.” He whined quietly into Jensen’s ear. Jensen wrapped his hands around Jared’s narrow hips and dug his thumbs in making Jared arch his back. Jensen reached behind him to his suitcase to grab the small bottle of slick hidden in a side pocket. Jared heard the bottle click open and shut and he whimpered softly while Jensen poured slick onto his hand and massive length. He ran his hand up and down his swollen cock and lined himself up with Jareds rim, slightly pushing his hips forward.

“Aaahhhhh.” Jared moaned. “So big.” Jensen pushed his way slowly inside. “So full, Jen.” Jensen shifted himself and Jared’s hips slightly and could see his belly bulging with Jensen’s cock.

“Fuckin’ ay.” Jensen panted as he ran his hand down Jared’s belly, feeling himself thrusting inside. “Holy fuck, Jar. So hot.”

“Harder, Jensen. Feels so good.” Jensen’s hips snapped forward and Jared cried out in ecstasy. He pounded into Jared fast and hard and reached to Jared’s leaking cock. “Oh god!”

“Jared, so beautiful like this.” He thrust faster. “Can see your belly full of my cock.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and made him hold it on his bulge.

“Fuck Jensen. Can feel you inside me. Oh god!”

The sensation drove Jared over the edge and he came hard, bucking his hips upwards, screaming Jensen’s name.

“Fuck, baby.” Jensen groaned and pulled himself out of Jared to come on his belly and up towards his chest. Jared writhed on the bed and moaned softly, basking in the afterglow.

Jensen cleaned them up and got himself dressed. He threw clothes at Jared, who grunted at the sudden impact.

“No. Let’s just sleep. Don’t wanna work.” Jared curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

“Come on, big foot. Let’s go. Gotta do another scene.” Jensen kicked the side of the bed and pulled Jared’s leg. Jared pouted at Jensen but soon started laughing, unable to keep a serious face.

“Get the hell up, Jared.” Jensen said as he walked out of his trailer. He hopped on his mini bike and sped away, turned around and came back. Jared heard the small motor and jumped up, got dressed and raced outside.

“Hurry up. Last one to set bottoms later.” Jensen laughed and took off. Jared got on his bike and raced after Jensen, intentionally staying right behind him.

 

 


End file.
